The invention relates generally to telecommunications components, and in particular to telecommunications components designed to reduce alien crosstalk. In an electrical communication system, it is sometimes advantageous to transmit information signals (video, audio, data) over a pair of wires (hereinafter “wire-pair” or “differential pair”) rather than a single wire, wherein the transmitted signal comprises the voltage difference between the wires without regard to the absolute voltages present. Each wire in a wire-pair is susceptible to picking up electrical noise from sources such as lightning, automobile spark plugs and radio stations to name but a few. Because this type of noise is common to both wires within a pair, the differential signal is typically not disturbed. This is a fundamental reason for having closely spaced differential pairs.
Alien crosstalk is the differential crosstalk that occurs between communication channels. To reduce this form of alien crosstalk, shielded systems containing shielded twisted pairs or foiled twisted pair configurations may be used. However, the inclusion of shields can increase cost of the system. Another approach to reduce or minimize alien crosstalk utilizes spatial separation of cables within a channel and/or spatial separation between the jacks in a channel. However, this is typically impractical because bundling of cables and patch cords is common practice due to “real estate” constraints and ease of wire management.
Thus, there is a need in the art for telecommunications components that reduce or minimize alien crosstalk between communications channels.